Star Trek: Allowance
by Idflyifihadwings
Summary: Stranded in Klingon space with no contact to Starfleet and no power, Captain James Kirk must find a way to once again defeat the odds and save his crew. Relationships will be tested, lives will be lost, and Kirk's ability to captain his way through may not be enough to survive.


"Divert all power to forward thrusters, Sulu!"

"Captain, we have no power!"

"What do you mean, we've got no power?"

"I believe Commander Sulu is suggesting the Enterprise is dead," Spock supplied.

Kirk turned to stare at Sulu with fear in his eyes. "We're stranded here? We're in the middle of Klingon territory, and we're stranded!?"

"I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing I can do," replied Sulu solemnly.

"Commander Chekov, what's the status?" Kirk wondered over the intercom. Nothing but static answered for a while.

"Heyello, Ceptain. I cennot get zie varp core to activate, sir. Vie are stranded here until I cen figure zis out. I'm sorry, Ceptain."

Though Kirk was unable to see Chekov, he knew the guy was nervously pacing in the engine room trying to fix everything. He also knew the boy was likely extremely flustered at the moment and that his brief summary of the ship was far from the truth.

"The emergency power systems are failing fast, sir!" Sulu reported.

"I'm coming down there," Kirk decided. The intercom signaled its death with a blip of sound as the last remaining strands of power in the Enterprise stalled and were finally exhausted.

The lights inside the bridge flashed red for a moment before blacking out.

"Spock, you've got the com," Kirk announced as he abruptly stood.

"Captain, there is no com to control," Spock reminded him blandly.

Kirk gave a sigh and shook his head as he left the room, a flashlight in his hand. He had to manually open the elevator doors with his bare hands. Since the power was out, it gave no resistance and he easily walked through into the hallway.

He grabbed for his communicator, hoping it would still be alive and well. Just his luck, the thing malfunctioned and went silent before he could contact Starfleet.

"Dammit."

He hurried through the ship to the engine room and to Chekov.

"Chekov?"

Chekov appeared from around the corner with fear in his eye. "Come quickly, Ceptain!" he urged. Kirk rushed after him as Chekov hurried through twists and turns until they reached the entrance to the warp core.

"Why the hell did Scotty have to go on vacation?" Kirk wondered absently as Chekov started pacing in front of the device's entrance.

"I don't know vhat to do, sir. If vie do not get zie varp core activated soon, zie ship vill begin to shut down."

"What do you mean?" Kirk dared to ask, his voice going nearly silent. "Isn't it already shutting down?"

Chekov shook his head solemnly. "The varp core is our power. For everything. Including our life support systems, Ceptain. And zie gravity supports. Vith our backup generator dead, vie could die out here, all of us. It vould be slow, and painful, but eventually, vie could all be dead," explained Chekov frantically, his eyes wide as he stared at Kirk.

Of course, Kirk thought. Subconsciously he had already known this information, but having it said out loud made it very real and very dangerous. "How long do we have until we start feeling the lack of oxygen?"

Chekov glanced around - searching for a better answer than he had to provide - and finally said, "A few hours at most, Ceptain."

Kirk dropped his head and closed his eyes to think, wondering how in the world they would solve this. His head shot up as an idea grew in his mind. "Okay. Round up everyone you can find and tell them to go up to the main hall with their communicators. Meet me there in about ten minutes."

Chekov nodded and hurried off, running up the metal stairs as fast as he could. Kirk went the opposite way, heading back up to the cockpit. What was he going to do if the crew didn't have a working communicator? How would he manage to save them? After all, the escape pods wouldn't work without any power. Maybe there was some manual way to release them.

Spock stood as soon as he entered, looking put out. "Captain on the bridge," someone announced when they spotted him.

"Everyone needs to grab their communicators and report to the main hall in ten minutes. Tell anyone you see the same thing as you go," Kirk ordered quickly, feeling relieved when Spock stepped up to his side and everyone else filed away.

Spock remained silent as Kirk sorted through his thoughts to organize them properly.

"Life support is dying, Spock. We're gonna run out of oxygen soon, and gravity. My communicator is busted, I'm hoping someone will have an operational one so we can contact Starfleet and get help," Kirk finally informed his commander softly.

Spock's eyes narrowed slightly as he nodded. "Klingon's may intercept our signal and learn of our location, Captain. Is this plan wise?" he wondered, prompting Kirk to think of another plan.

"If you've got a better idea, then lay it on me. Otherwise, this is the best we've got."

"Alright, listen up. As you all know, the Enterprise is powered down for now. I have one task for all of you. Find an operational communicator and bring it to me or Commander Spock!" called Kirk to the others.

The hall was lit by the flashlights everyone carried in their hands.

Murmurs rose as Kirk finished and the crew members began to search for a communicator.

Chekov hurried to Kirk's side and leaned in close. "Are you not intending to inform zie crew of zie situation?" he wondered softly.

Kirk glanced at him and shook his head. "If I tell them it's worse than they think, it'll cause panic. That'll run our oxygen down faster. If I don't find a working communicator, then I'll have to let them know. Until then, it stays between us."

Chekov gave a curt nod and moved away to continue the search with the others.

Clacking filled the ship as the crew searched for some sign of life within a communicator.

"Captain!"

Kirk jumped at the sudden yell, but quickly sobered and bolted to the woman's side. She handed over the working communicator and he flipped it open. It gave a welcome _beep beep_ in the silent room and Kirk called out to Starfleet.

"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701, Starfleet, do you read me?" The only answer was the crackle of the frequency. Kirk repeated himself and waited again, praying for a reply that Starfleet could rescue them.

He could feel the crew's tension surrounding him, and it did nothing to ease his own.

"Kirk, this is Starfleet. We read you." And audible sigh went through the group and the palpable tension eased.

"My ship and my crew are stranded at the edge of Klingon space, sir. Our power systems failed. We need a rescue," relayed Kirk to the responder.

Static met the crew heavily and Kirk was worried they had lost their only hope for survival.

"Do you know the coordinates of your ship?" He couldn't help but let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

He motioned Sulu forward and was handed a slip of paper that Sulu had managed to get their coordinates onto before the ship died - though the writing was sloppy and barely legible, it was better than anything. Reciting the coordinates, Kirk was sure to say each number slowly so the Starfleet officer could understand.

"Cou - peat - at?"

A sudden murmur of sadness swept through the crowd as the officer's voice finally faded and cut. The communicator signaled its disconnection with a _blip_ of sound.

Kirk stared down at the communicator in his hand before finally throwing it across the hallway. It shattered against the ship's hull and sent the crew into another fit of mumbles full of shock and concern.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for. Does anyone else have a working communicator we could use?" Kirk woke from his violent trance to calm his crewmen, voice soothing despite his still clenched fists.

"No, Captain. We've checked them all. That was the only one left," replied Sulu with a shake of his head. Kirk couldn't help but give a heavy sigh at the words.

"Guys, I've got some bad news," he spoke.

"Worse than our ship dying?" asked someone from the back of the crowd.

"Yes. Worse than that," replied Kirk. "Chekov informed me earlier that our emergency power systems failed as well, as you may have noticed. What you may not know, is that that means we will start to lose oxygen and gravity. And soon," he paused as a few cries of disbelief and fear raced through the group.

The gasps echoed through the hallway as the fearful screams rose.

"Guys, please!" Kirk called. The roar dulled to a soft mumble as Kirk started pacing. "The more we panic, the less of those things we will have. We have to hope that Starfleet was able to trace our call and will send a rescue flight as soon as they can."

"And if they didn't trace the call?" wondered McCoy with a raised eyebrow, lips drawn into a tight grimace.

Kirk glanced at him before returning his gaze back to the crowd. "If they didn't, then we'll figure something else out."

A few crew members shared looks of concern. "What are we going to do, sir?" asked one of them.

"Right now, I don't know. Spock and I will discuss what to do if that time comes," responded Kirk with as much calmness as he could muster.

It must have been enough, because the murmurs died down even more.

"Everyone please, just return to your quarters. If anything comes up, Spock and I will be around to round you up here. Otherwise, we will be on the bridge if you need help or have questions," he finished. The light in the hall shifted as the crew shambled off to their rooms.

McCoy just stared him down, an unimpressed look plastered on his face.

"What, Bones?" asked Kirk.

"All due respect, Captain, you're a dumbass. We're like sitting ducks out here, just waiting to be captured by our Klingon buddies in deep space with no outside contact to Starfleet. You can't bluff at a poker table with no cards left," McCoy told him, his voice shaking with a hint of fear.

"Enough with the metaphors, Bones. I know, alright? I know! We're screwed, okay, I know that! But I had to figure something out or we would all die before we even have a chance to come up with a plan," Kirk argued, stepping toward the doctor as he spoke. Spock's hand on his shoulder was the only thing holding him back from swinging at McCoy.

McCoy rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. "Come on, Jim! There's no point in lying to your crew, they'll find out anyway. They're rabid dogs, they don't stop until it's all torn to shreds."

Kirk clenched his fist and glared at Bones, jaw tense.

"Doctor, I believe it may be beneficial for both you and the captain to remain separate from each other until further notice," Spock declared, pulling Kirk back a bit and threatening to give the captain a Vulcan nerve pinch.

"Oh, I've got no problem with that, you green-blooded hobgoblin," McCoy snapped before whirling around and storming off. Kirk jerked away from Spock's grip and hurried to the bridge, trying to calm himself. Sulu and Chekov exchanged worried glances as they followed after Spock and Kirk.

"Uh, sir, what's the plan?" Sulu dared to ask, his voice seeming to echo in the now silent space.

"I don't know. Just, let me think for a minute!" Kirk announced, growing suddenly impatient and frantic. Spock simply watched him pace, his arms crossed behind him while Kirk threaded his own through his hair.

"I am going to see if I cen find something vrong vith zie varp core," Chekov said as he turned and left. The light reflecting off the ship's hull from his flashlight disappeared as he rounded the corner.

Sulu glanced between Spock and Kirk before finally sitting at his post, tapping his fingers on the dead display. He wasn't sure if he wanted to speak up about what was on his mind, so he stayed silent and let Spock talk.

"Captain, perhaps Chekov could attempt to relay a message to Starfleet through a communicator," Spock suggested.

"They're broken, Spock. They're all dead, that's what we just spent the last twenty minutes doing," Kirk reminded him harshly.

"At the present moment, it may seem we are in danger. However, we do have an engineer on the ship, Captain. Perhaps Commander Chekov could be of assistance in correcting the malfunctions in our communicators," Spock explained, face stoic as ever.

Kirk stopped in his spot and looked up at him, a finger raised in his direction. "Why didn't I think of that!? That's genius!" he exclaimed, another small glimmer of hope in his eyes.

He set Spock on the task and began pacing again as the Vulcan left his sight. Sulu glanced absently at the captain, keeping his mouth firmly shut.

"What, Sulu? I can't think with you thinking so loud," Kirk finally announced as he whirled toward him and halted.

Sulu flinched slightly and scrambled to his feet, a nervous grimace on his face. "Sorry, sir. I was just thinking..." he trailed off and gulped as Kirk gazed at him.

"Thinking what, commander? Speak up."

Sulu steeled himself for the response and continued. "I know it would be risky, but if we can't get another message to Starfleet, perhaps contacting the Klingon home world could save us."

Kirk's eyes remained planted on Sulu as the information sorted through his brain. "Are you insane?!Or just stupid? They would kill us! There's no way we-"

"Captain, I know it's crazy! I know that! But if it's between everyone dying painfully and slowly or quick - which would you prefer?" asked Sulu boldly, his hands twisting into tightly clenched fists.

Kirk frowned deeply and glared at him. "No, Sulu. No way," he declared, his tone an obvious finish to the conversation.

Sulu gave a slight nod of understanding and melted back into his seat. His forehead was beaded with droplets of sweat, though Kirk was worse; cheeks slightly pinker then normal and a shimmer of moisture appeared on his skin. He glanced at the door as footsteps echoed outside and his heart plummeted when Spock rounded the corner.

"That was quick. Did Chekov get the message sent?" Kirk wondered in a rush, his eyes still hopeful despite the fatigue evident in his voice.

Spock's raised eyebrow met his gaze. "No. He was unable to properly alter the communicator in order to relay our distress signal."

Kirk deflated where he stood and plopped down into one of the nearby chairs. It happened to be Uhura's. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Spock cleared his throat and linked his hands behind his back again. "Perhaps Commander Sulu's plan could be of use."

"No! I'm not risking the life of anyone on this ship!" Kirk argued vehemently, his voice breaking slightly where it landed.

Spock blinked and tilted his head slightly. "I am sure you know what I would say to that, captain."

Kirk crossed his arms like a petulant child and rolled his eyes. "It's not the same thing, Spock. They're safer in here than with those bloodthirsty savages."

"Vulcans share-"

"I know that! Stop reminding me. Where the hell is Bones? I need to talk to him," Kirk interrupted before Spock could continue.

Sulu awkwardly fidgeted in his seat. "He's in his quarters, sir. Wouldn't it be best to not talk to him? We all saw what happened last time."

"Yeah, well, the nice doctor will understand what to do," Kirk argued as he stood and slinked out of the room with tense shoulders and a tight jaw. Spock exchanged a glance with the young commander before turning to follow after his captain.

Sulu could hear the captain panting slightly in the hallway, the sound amplified in the empty, silent cabin.

"Are they crazy!?"

"That's what I said!" Kirk exclaimed as Bones turned his glare to the Vulcan standing at the doorway.

The room was quiet for a long moment before Bones finally spoke up again. "Honestly. Klingon's are like angry fleas, they just keep coming. Even if we somehow escaped their capture, they'd end up killing us down there."

Kirk scoffed at the doctor. "Are you actually considering this?" he asked in disbelief, eyes wide.

"Well, if it's the only way off this god forsaken ship... I'd rather not walk around with corpses in the hallway."

"Keep your voice down!" Kirk announced in a rough whisper. Bones lifted his arms at Kirk's winded frame to make a point.

"You're already feeling it, Jim! Before anyone else! What's that tell you?" he asked.

Kirk clenched his fists at his sides. "Nothing, Bones! Our ship is dying! Of course I'm gonna feel it."

Bones punched him right in the jaw and watched as the captain fell to the floor with a groan. "What the hell!?" he held a hand to his face and struggled to get up, wheezing slightly.

Spock watched with interest as McCoy reached down and helped him up again. "You've already got a bruise, Jim! Your hemoglobin isn't oxygenated enough! I'm fine, Spock is fine, everyone is fine! Except you, and you don't even know why!"

Kirk staggered slightly and narrowed his gaze. "Who cares? I'm the captain, I'm supposed to die with the ship anyway. Take your hands off me." He pulled away from Bones and stumbled.

Spock started forward, but stopped when Kirk glared at him too. "I don't need help, okay? I'm fine."

He hurried off, planting a hand against the wall as he struggled to stay upright. A sudden scream from down the hallway sent all three men racing to find the source.

"What is it?" asked Kirk when they arrived in the quarters of their youngest shipmate. He froze in the doorway and turned away from the sight, swaying on his legs. Bones rushed in and knelt beside the still boy as his mother sobbed.

The boy was staring blankly up at the ceiling, his eyes coated with a blue film and his slightly parted lips tinged blue. "What happened?" Bones demanded as he turned to the mother.

"I - I don't know! One second we were talking and the next he started breathing hard and sweating and - and then collapsed!" she cried out. Bones grimaced and shook his head as he stood again.

"We've only been offline for two hours. How is this possible?" he murmured to himself, staring intently down at the body.

"Ok, come on. We should move him down to the med bay," Kirk spoke up, his voice sounding somewhat frail. Bones nodded and turned to Spock for help. "I'm so sorry for your loss ma'am. We're gonna figure this out before anything else happens," he added.


End file.
